Simplify the expression. $ (7a^{5}+3a^{2}-4a) - ( 6a^{6}-a^{5}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(7a^{5}+3a^{2}-4a) + (-6a^{6}+a^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7a^{5}+3a^{2}-4a - 6a^{6}+a^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 a^5} + {3 a^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 a} - {6 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { -6 a^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ a^5} + { 3 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -4 a} $ Add the coefficients. $-6a^{6}+8a^{5}+3a^{2}-4a$